Le convoi de la dernière chance : L'hôpital des morts
by Argethlam
Summary: Petit chapitre bonus du convoi de la dernière chance initialement prévu pour Halloween mais ayant prit du retard en raison des difficultés de mise en scène et de motivation. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter !


**Bonjour, voici enfin le chapitre tant promis. Je m'excuse vraiment pour le retard. Ce chapitre nécessite de se souvenir du chapitre 5 du convoi de la dernière chance (jour 0). Il s'agit en effet d'un petit chapitre bonus revenant sur ces évènements.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Le convoi de la dernière chance.

Chapitre Bonus : l'hôpital des morts

Le sergent regarda le blindé du Swat s'éloigner pendant quelques secondes et tourna les talons. Il pouvait clairement sentir que l'atmosphère tendue régnant parmi les sentinelles était devenue étouffante. Le fait qu'il laisse partir deux policiers qui auraient normalement dû rester défendre l'hôpital avec eux semblait passer assez mal mais cela ne le surprenait guère.

Ils faisaient tous partie de la garde nationale de l'Illinois et avaient tous été réquisitionnés, afin de renforcer celle de Charlotte. La plupart d'entre eux aurait préféré rester tranquillement dans leur état avec leurs familles et la vision de ces deux personnes se dérobant à leur devoir n'arrangeait pas leur moral déjà mis en berne par les évènements se déroulant autour de l'hôpital.

De plus, ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux ni assez bien équipés pour défendre l'ensemble du complexe hospitalier. Le haut commandement leur avait assigné la défense de cet endroit à tous prix. Il était vital que l'hôpital reste en état de fonctionnement mais il était saturé par les réfugiés et les différents blessés. Si les évènements ayant lieu à quelques centaines de mètres se déplaçaient vers eux, il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde et mettre autant de gens sous pression dans un même endroit était loin d'être une bonne idée, mais qui était-il pour remettre en cause les décisions du commandement.

Une unité de l'armée et des policiers étaient censés les rejoindre sous peu mais personne ne s'était présenté depuis l'arrivée des quatre membres du Swat. Où étaient donc passés ces renforts ?

-Sergent Pilla ! lança une voix étouffée derrière lui.

Le militaire fit volte-face. Un soldat en tenue étanche s'était approché sans qu'il ne le remarque et se tenait au garde-à-vous.

-C'est moi, repos soldat.

-Le capitaine Bailey vous demande sergent, bâtiment principal, troisième étage, bureau 209 ! reprit l'autre.

-J'y vais, disposez, lâcha Pilla en soupirant de soulagement aussi discrètement que possible.

Ce n'était pas qu'il préférait la compagnie du Capitaine à ses hommes mais se trouver à ce poste de garde le mettait mal à l'aise depuis qu'il avait laissé partir les policiers, il avait besoin d'échapper aux regards accablants de reproches de ses hommes. Il ne pouvait pas leur reprocher ce comportement, ils avaient fait des choses dont ils étaient loin d'être fiers depuis qu'ils tenaient l'hôpital.

Les différentes exécutions qu'ils avaient été contraints de faire à quelques dizaines de mètres avaient vraiment été éprouvantes tant physiquement que moralement. Ils tuaient des civils, eux qui s'étaient engagés afin de les protéger se battaient désormais contre les leurs et devaient affronter la colère et le désespoir des proches de ceux qui avaient été abattus. On ne les avait pas formés à ça, ce n'était pas dans leurs attributions.

Le sergent traversa le parking envahit par les tentes et les caisses de ravitaillement. Les soldats chargés de sécuriser la zone étaient groupés autour des camions de transport afin de ne pas se retrouver isolés au milieu des civils en cas de problèmes graves, plusieurs d'entre eux avaient été équipés de lance-flammes pour l'occasion. Cette arme n'était couramment plus en usage au sein des forces armées mais était toujours présente dans les stocks. Malheureusement, ils allaient devoir les utiliser sur leur sol afin de nettoyer la région à la première accalmie. Pilla commençait sérieusement à douter de la possibilité qu'il y en ait une mais il allait falloir se raccrocher à cette idée.

Le haut bâtiment se dressait devant lui. C'était au rez-de-chaussée de celui-ci qu'avait été mis en place le centre d'examens médicaux pour les nouveaux arrivants et c'était ici qu'il avait conduit les trois policiers à leur arrivée. Le militaire leva les yeux en direction du toit. Il ne pouvait pas les apercevoir mais il pouvait deviner la présence des snipers qui y avaient été positionnés par sécurité. Ceux-ci étaient le dernier rempart en cas d'invasion, de leur position dominante ils pouvaient couvrir une bonne partie du complexe et on leur avait monté suffisamment de munitions pour tenir en siège. Ils tenaient également le rôle de guetteur et assuraient la sécurité des sentinelles au cas où un civil perdrait le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Il tenta de se gratter la joue mais n'y parvint pas, il avait toujours son masque à gaz. Il le portait depuis cinq heure du matin et commençait à en avoir assez, il aurait adoré l'enlever pour pouvoir respirer librement mais les consignes étaient les consignes et il devait s'y conformer.

Les regards méfiants de plusieurs personnes croisèrent le sien. Il comprenait ces civils, ça ne devait pas être très rassurant de voir des militaires équipés comme en cas de guerre bactériologique se promener parmi eux. Le fait de ne pouvoir distinguer les expressions faciales de leurs protecteurs devait sûrement renforcer cette méfiance. Le bâtiment n'était plus très loin maintenant.

-Hey ! Vous ! l'interpella une voix sur sa droite.

Pilla marqua un arrêt et pivota en agrippant son arme. Il s'agissait de l'un des trois policiers du Swat, il l'avait complètement oublié celui-là, et ses camarades aussi visiblement.

-Je cherche mes deux collègues, où sont-ils ? continua l'homme d'un ton abrupt.

-Ils ont quitté l'hôpital y'a plusieurs minutes de ça, ils sont partis chercher des personnes, répondit-il à l'homme. Maintenant, je suis attendu donc bon séjour, continua-t-il en se remettant en route.

-Mais … attendez ! Je dois faire quoi moi ? lança le policier en le rattrapant.

-J'en sais rien, accompagnez moi et on verra ça avec mon supérieur…

C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour pouvoir être tranquille, il aurait pu utiliser la manière forte pour se débarrasser de ce crétin mais cela aurait eu un effet très négatif sur la population des environs et il en aurait certainement résulté une émeute. Il s'apprêtait à franchir les portes lorsque celles-ci s'ouvrirent violemment pour laisser passer une escouade de soldats traînant cinq civils avec eux. Ceux-ci se débattaient comme des beaux diables pour échapper à l'étreinte de leurs gardes. Il y avait deux hommes, une femme et un petit garçon ainsi qu'une petite fille. Les adultes criaient, hurlaient et suppliaient les militaires pendant que les enfants pleuraient.

-Qu'est-ce que… protesta le policier alors que le groupe passait devant eux.

-Contaminés, commenta Pilla en retour. Ce sont les premiers qui aient passé le test d'accès à l'hôpital pour échouer aux examens. C'est pas bon.

Un attroupement de civils se forma rapidement, avec le raffut que faisaient les condamnés ce n'était pas étonnant. Plusieurs personnes invectivèrent les soldats, d'autres tentèrent de les retenir pour les interroger. Les militaires repoussèrent sans ménagement ceux qui s'approchaient trop et se retrouvèrent bientôt encerclés par une foule agressive puis bousculés. Les servants des mitrailleuses situés sur les blindés pointèrent leurs canons vers la source de l'agitation et attendirent les ordres. Les soldats chargés de la sécurité se mirent en position de combat. Voyant que la situation dégénérait rapidement, Pilla se décida à intervenir. Il attrapa un porte-voix, s'élança vers un empilement de caisses de vivres, l'escalada, brandit son arme, l'arma et tira trois coups de feu en l'air. Tout le monde se figea et les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction. Les gardes tenaient toujours fermement les prisonniers qui étaient désormais muets et blêmes.

-Ça suffit ! hurla le sergent à l'attention de tous. Nous devons évacuer ces personnes de la zone. Vous aurez toutes les explications nécessaires lorsque le calme sera revenu mais en attendant nous devons évacuer les infectés afin que vous finissiez pas comme tous ceux qui sont en ville actuellement. Dispersez-vous maintenant et laissez-nous faire notre devoir ou nous vous contraindrons à le faire.

Plusieurs groupes de soldats encerclèrent la foule et se mirent en position de tir.

-Laissez passer ! insista Pilla d'un ton menaçant.

Les civils semblèrent un peu perdus et finirent par libérer un passage. Les condamnés furent trainés jusqu'à l'entrée par leurs gardes sans que personne d'autre ne tente quoique ce soit. Les groupes de soldats se dispersèrent dès que l'escorte eut passé l'entrée et tout le monde se dispersa en silence.

Le sergent descendit de sa caisse et entra enfin dans le bâtiment, talonné par le policier.

Il traversa rapidement la salle et arriva au niveau des ascenseurs solidement gardés eux-aussi. Le sergent s'engouffra dans l'une des cabines en compagnie du policier. Il en sortit au troisième étage, comme indiqué et se retrouva dans un long couloir encombré par des lits d'hôpitaux, des infirmiers et infirmières vaquant à leurs occupations et des soldats en faction. Il finit par trouver le bureau et fit comprendre à l'homme qui le suivait qu'il devait l'attendre dehors.

Pilla entra dans le bureau, le capitaine Bailey était penché sur une carte de la région et semblait prendre des notes dessus. Un radio était assis dans un coin avec son appareil qui grésillait fréquemment, laissant entendre des voix tantôt calmes, tantôt paniquées.

-Ah vous voici Pilla, jolie reprise en main tout à l'heure.

-Je ne faisais que mon devoir, capitaine.

-J'en suis conscient, vous nous avez tout de même évité un bain de sang inutile et je vous en remercie mais c'est pas le sujet.

-Quel est-il capitaine ?

-La situation devient intenable dans les centres d'accueils. La situation est encore plus grave que ce que nous pensions, nous allons sûrement devoir nous replier et exécuter le plan de sécurisation prévu.

-Et nos renforts capitaine ? s'enquit le sergent.

-Il n'y aura pas de renforts sergent, répondit Bailey d'un air grave. Ils ont été décimés et les survivants ont décidé de faire demi-tour. La situation tourne très mal, que vos hommes se tiennent prêts.

-Bien capitaine. J'ai un policier du Swat avec moi, il attend dehors. Où pourrai-je l'affecter ?

-Prenez-le dans votre escouade, ce sera tout.

-Bien capitaine, à vos ordre, conclut Pilla en saluant le gradé avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la pièce.

-Vous êtes affecté à mon unité, suivez-moi, lança-t-il au policier en fermant la porte.

Ils retournèrent tous deux aux ascenseurs et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Les paroles du capitaine préoccupaient beaucoup Pilla. Le plan de sécurisation impliquait en effet de massacrer l'ensemble de la population de la zone afin qu'ils ne deviennent pas à leur tour des cadavres ambulants lorsque les militaires videraient les lieux.

C'était l'option la plus atroce et la plus extrême qui avait été retenue mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Il leur fallait limiter l'étendue de l'infection, à tous prix.

Ils retraversèrent la salle d'examens et ils s'apprêtaient à sortir lorsqu'une lumière éblouissante les stoppa net.

OOooOO

Jay était assis sur la tourelle de l'un des chars situé à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Le début d'émeute causée par le passage des condamnés avait provoqué une brusque montée d'adrénaline chez lui, mais maintenant que la situation était rétablie, il sentait la fatigue et la lassitude le gagner. Plusieurs détonations claquèrent un peu plus loin, les soldats avaient fait leur office. Il jeta un œil dans la direction d'où était venu le bruit et aperçut l'escorte qui revenait au pas de course. Le soldat soupira, combien de personnes allaient-ils devoir encore exécuter avant que tout ne rentre dans l'ordre.

Ils auraient aussi bien put les laisser en vie mais ça aurait été leur réserver un sort pire que la mort ou s'attirer des ennuis.

Un puissant grondement de moteur provenant de la ville le tira de sa veille. Il se redressa, sauta au sol et alla se placer dans le nid de mitrailleuse situé sur la gauche avant de regarder dans ses jumelles. Un énorme camion-citerne s'engagea sur la route de l'hôpital : il roulait très vite et était suivit par un véritable raz-de-marée de morts. Les militaires qui étaient sortis avec les civils passèrent devant lui et se mirent en position de combat sur les blindés composant le barrage.

Jay leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête et les agita afin de lui faire signe de ralentir. Les mitrailleuses étaient déjà entrées en action afin de faucher le cortège macabre qui se dirigeait vers eux mais le flot ininterrompu de cadavres qui s'écoulait de la ville n'augurait rien de bon.

Le camion ne fit pas mine de ralentir et continua de rouler à toute allure. Le militaire épaula son arme et effectua un tir de sommation mais le camion ne ralentit pas et accéléra.

-Feu, hurla Jay en tentant de couvrir le bruit de mitrailleuse.

Les deux obus de chars qui partirent manquèrent largement leur cible. Le soldat tira à plusieurs reprises en visant la cabine du conducteur dont la vitre explosa à l'impact. Ses collègues l'imitèrent et l'avant du camion fut bientôt couvert d'impacts de balles. Le camion était trop près maintenant et ne semblait pas ralentir : le véhicule allait percuter le barrage de plein fouet. Jay maudit la maladresse des artilleurs et s'apprêtait à plonger hors de la trajectoire du camion lorsqu'une ultime détonation retentit. L'un des chars venait de faire feu à bout portant. Il y eut un grand fracas accompagné d'une intense lumière puis d'un souffle brûlant. Le néant l'engloutit.

OOooOO

Le souffle de l'explosion fit exploser les vitres et le bruit laissa Pilla privé d'une partie de son ouïe pendant quelques secondes. Des hurlements de douleurs et des râles d'agonies raisonnèrent à l'extérieur bientôt alors qu'une épaisse fumée envahissait la zone. Il ne restait rien du barrage, hormis des carcasses enflammées. La majorité des tentes avait été couchée par le souffle, certaines avaient pris feu. La plupart des véhicules du parking était retournés ou sérieusement endommagés et une bonne partie du mur d'enceinte aux alentours du point d'entrée n'existait plus.

Les pertes étaient sûrement très lourdes. Des ordres furent aboyés dans son dos et plusieurs soldats le dépassèrent en courant afin de se positionner à l'entrée. Plusieurs cadavres ambulants pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte en profitant de l'effondrement du mur et de l'absence de sentinelles, d'autres émergèrent des flammes ravageant l'ancienne position de la barricade. Ces derniers étaient de véritables torches vivantes mais ne semblaient pas vraiment s'en soucier.

Les zombies s'attaquèrent aux survivants errants sur le parking, déboussolés. Plusieurs civils eurent le droit à l'étreinte brûlante des cadavres en feu avant d'être emportés dans la mort. Les soldats ouvrirent le feu et le crépitement des armes se mêla aux cris d'horreur. Les lance-flammes entrèrent également en action mais ne suffirent pas à contenir la marée humaine qui pénétrait dans les lieux. De plus, les zombies enflammés faisaient d'avantage de ravage en se ruant sur les tentes effondrées dont les occupants tentaient de s'extraire. La toile de celles-ci s'enflammait instantanément au contact des torches mouvantes et consumait ceux qui n'avaient pu s'en extraire. Les autres civils étaient bousculés par leurs camarades ou happés par d'autres créatures.

Les soldats isolés furent également massacrés après des luttes acharnées au corps à corps contre les assaillants. Leurs tenues NBC n'étaient pas faites pour résister aux morsures et semblaient les protéger aussi bien que des feuilles de papier.

Des civils paniqués tentèrent d'entrer dans l'hôpital mais furent abattus par le groupe de militaires situé à l'entrée. La confusion régnait dans le parking mais les envahisseurs étaient tenus à distance pour l'instant grâce au cordon de sécurité qui s'était rapidement déployé et à la confusion régnant à l'extérieur, il fallait que ça dure. Plusieurs soldats supplémentaires se joignirent aux défenseurs.

Le sergent entendit des coups de feu claquer dans les étages mais se dit qu'il s'agissait de l'écho des tirs des militaires gardant l'entrée qui se répercutait étrangement.

Pilla vit passer devant lui le policier qui se trouvait alors à ses côtés. Celui-ci franchit le cordon et se précipita pour aider une petite fille apeurée et menacée par plusieurs cadavres ambulants. L'homme en poussa plusieurs en se frayant un chemin et prit la petite dans ses bras avant de se retourner pour revenir mais il fut pris à parti par une dizaine de créatures qui l'agrippèrent. Une rafale de fusil d'assaut faucha le groupe, suivit d'une deuxième puis d'une troisième. L'homme et son colis basculèrent, criblés par les tirs.

Le sergent n'eut pas besoin de dessin pour savoir que le policier et la jeune fille étaient morts. Les cadavres étaient trop nombreux et le flot se rapprochait de plus en plus du cordon de sécurité, à mesure que le nombre de vivants diminuait sur le parking, telle une marée montante. Les fuyards, soldats comme civils étaient abattus sans pitié.

Les longues gerbes de feu des lance-flammes continuaient de balayer les rangs des assaillants sans ralentir la horde. Pilla réalisa alors qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant le dénouement et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, il lui fallait rejoindre Bailey pour recevoir de nouveaux ordres. Il les atteignait lorsque toutes les lumières s'éteignirent : le courant venait de lâcher. Le sergent décida alors d'emprunter les escaliers.

Les coups de feu continuaient de résonner ponctuellement dans les étages et le militaire se força à s'arrêter au premier. Il poussa la porte et se retrouva face à un chaos indescriptible. Des militaires trainaient le personnel soignant ainsi que les patients hors des loges et des chambres et les alignaient contre les murs avant de les abattre un par un d'une balle dans la tête. Les escouades ratissaient toute la zone et massacraient les personnes tous ceux qui ne portaient pas la tenue NBC. Il était clair que le plan de sécurisation de l'hôpital avait débuté.

Pilla progressa dans l'étage, ses camarades trop absorbés par leur sombre besogne ne firent pas attention à lui. Les femmes étaient trainées au sol par les cheveux jusque dans le couloir. Des cris et des suppliques raisonnaient dans tout l'étage, certains tentaient de résister mais étaient vite neutralisés par leurs nouveaux bourreaux.

Le Sergent aperçut trois soldats s'acharner sur une jolie infirmière blonde à moitié déshabillée dans l'une des salles. Il se força à avancer, ignorant les cris de celle-ci. La situation était bien trop tendue pour tenter de jouer les héros.

Un coup de feu claqua alors qu'il passait à côté d'une porte et il vit un militaire s'effondrer : un chirurgien serrait un pistolet dans la main et le visait à son tour. Le sergent se sentit violemment poussé sur le côté, des tirs résonnèrent et il put voir l'homme se faire déchiqueter par une salve de fusil d'assaut.

Ses deux sauveurs échangèrent un regard ainsi qu'un bref signe de tête avec lui avant de se précipiter au bout du couloir où régnait une certaine confusion : des civils venaient de désarmer plusieurs de leurs agresseurs et ripostaient.

Pilla jugea plus sage de retourner aux escaliers et de rejoindre le capitaine, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Il monta au troisième étage où se déroulaient des scènes similaires. Les cadavres jonchaient déjà les couloirs et le sang rendait le sol glissant.

Le bureau du capitaine était vide lorsqu'il y entra. Alors que le sergent s'apprêtait à en ressortir, Bailey entra brusquement et courut vers son bureau pour attraper quelque chose dans l'un des tiroirs.

-Ah vous voici Pilla, vous allez venir avec moi, nous allons évacuer par le toit, lâcha le capitaine en levant brièvement la tête. L'hôpital est foutu, des hélicoptères viennent nous exfiltrer.

-Non, il est encore défendable…

-Il ne l'est plus, vous ne l'avez peut-être pas encore constaté mais la situation est hors de contrôle et les cordons de sécurité ont cédé du terrain en plusieurs endroits, nos pertes sont trop lourdes. Les goules sont entrées en contournant les bâtiments. Suivez-moi, c'est un ordre.

-Bien, mon capitaine !

Bailey repassa devant le sergent et sortit dans le couloir. La situation était plus calme mais il pouvait entendre des gémissements gutturaux dans l'étage. Un groupe de militaires passa en courant et disparut dans un angle du couloir. Plusieurs soldats attendaient le capitaine à l'extérieur du bureau et les escortèrent alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les escaliers au pas de course.

-C'est un sacré bordel, commenta le gradé sans cesser de courir. Les hommes sont devenus fous et je ne peux rien faire. J'assume la responsabilité des débordements.

Ils allaient arriver au croisement avec un autre couloir lorsque des zombies en surgirent. Ils firent demi-tour aussi vite que possible et partirent en direction des escaliers de secours. Le capitaine courrait en tête et tourna au coin d'un couloir, il y eut un mouvement rapide et Bailey fut stoppé net dans sa course. Une infirmière venait de le poignarder en plein cœur. Celle-ci retira le couteau du buste du militaire et s'apprêta à s'en prendre au sergent, laissant le capitaine s'affaisser. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de s'en prendre à Pilla car un soldat s'interposa, lui envoya la crosse de son arme dans la figure avant de lui tirer deux balles dans la tête.

-On change rien au plan, commenta Pilla en reprenant sa course sans prendre le temps de remercier celui qui l'avait secourut.

Le sergent constata que le bâtiment était devenu plus calme, il entendait moins de coups de feu, moins de cris, et beaucoup plus de plaintes sourdes provenant des horreurs sur pattes.

Le groupe atteignit les escaliers de secours en même temps qu'une nouvelle vague de cadavres ambulants. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la cage d'escalier et ne prirent pas le temps de barricader la porte d'accès, pressés par les évènements. Ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre et arrivèrent enfin en haut. La porte du toit n'était pas verrouillée et ils pouvaient entendre les claquements des tirs des snipers derrière celle-ci.

Ils franchirent le pas de porte et la verrouillèrent solidement. Le sergent fit signe à plusieurs équipiers d'aller s'occuper des autres accès et aux autres de se répartir sur toute la surface du toit pour appuyer leurs camarades.

Les tireurs d'élite étaient debout le long des rambardes de sécurité faisant le tour du bâtiment. Celles-ci étaient disposées de telle façon qu'un espace d'un à deux mètres séparait le bord du toit de l'armature métallique. Quelques snipers s'étaient allongés en passant dessous de façon à stabiliser leurs tirs. Plusieurs tireurs se retournèrent brièvement afin de vérifier que tout se passait bien derrière et reprirent leur sombre tâche.

Pilla vérifia que ses hommes avaient fait leur travail de sécurisation des portes et alla jeter un œil aux caisses de munitions qui y avait été entreposées: il n'en restait plus énormément et des grattements furieux faisaient déjà grincer le métal des portes d'accès.

Des flammes s'élevaient des fenêtres de plusieurs immeubles aux alentours, les toits de ceux-ci étaient déjà envahis par les morts-vivants. En dehors des tirs des snipers, il n'y avait plus vraiment de bruits de combats proches. L'hôpital avait été submergé en une dizaine de minutes par la horde. Le Parking et les alentours immédiats de la zone grouillaient de cadavres ambulants affamés. Des rafales de fusils d'assaut se faisaient entendre de temps à autre dans les étages inférieurs mais de plus en plus rarement.

Les défenseurs qui lui tenaient compagnie visaient des cibles sur le parking mais également dans les autres bâtiments, ils n'avaient pas choisi le bâtiment le plus haut pour rien. La vue plongeante qu'ils avaient leur permettait en effet d'avoir une bonne ligne de tir sur les pièces se situant au niveau des fenêtres et ils pouvaient assister par la même occasion aux scènes atroces qui se déroulaient dans celles-ci.

Du personnel médical ou militaire, voir les deux, se réfugiait dans les pièces et y était finalement massacré par les zombies. Du sang éclaboussait les fenêtres, les personnes se débattaient, étaient prises de convulsions, s'entretuaient. Les scènes qui se déroulaient partout où se posait le viseur des soldats étaient d'une horreur sans nom. Et lorsque ce n'était pas un spectacle macabre qui s'offrait à eux, c'était des scènes de viol ou de désespoir. Pilla put ainsi observer une unité de soldats bloquée dans une chambre se mettre en cercle, chacun visant la tête de son camarade et faire feu au signal de l'un d'entre eux.

Le militaire descendit plusieurs zombies en tentant de sauver quelques personnes mais n'arriva qu'à retarder leur atroce fin. Cela devenait de plus en plus frustrant, d'autant plus que ses nerfs étaient mis à vif par les chocs répétés de la crosse de son fusil contre son épaule.

La quantité de munitions, à l'instar du moral, atteignait un niveau dangereusement bas. Si le combat s'éternisait, ils n'auraient bientôt plus grand-chose à loger dans la tête de ces monstres répugnants.

Un hélicoptère black hawk de l'armée les survola brièvement mais ne marqua pas d'arrêt et continua sa route, au grand dam des derniers défenseurs qui insultèrent copieusement les pilotes et l'équipage de celui-ci. Le sergent maudit les occupants de l'aéronef qui auraient pu les aider à faire un peu de ménage avec leurs mitrailleuses lourdes.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes passées sur le toit à attendre l'évacuation qui n'arrivait pas, le regard de Pilla fut attiré par un mouvement plus loin sur la route : un camion blindé de couleur noire était arrêté un peu plus loin et était suivit d'un monospace de couleur bleue. Il s'agissait sûrement des policiers qui revenaient, ils avaient donc tenu parole.

Le sergent n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué les véhicules car l'agitation gagna ses collègues. Ceux-ci devaient s'imaginer qu'il s'agissait de l'avant-garde des renforts attendus mais l'officier savait très bien qu'il n'y aurait pas de renforts et qu'il était inutile d'espérer en voir arriver. Les deux véhicules marquèrent un long temps d'arrêt et il put voir des gens monter dans le blindé du swat avant que les deux véhicules ne repartent d'où ils étaient venus.

Un fort sentiment de déception s'empara de Pilla, il avait espéré un bref instant que les nouveaux arrivants tenteraient quelque chose pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas ou que la cavalerie déboulerait derrière-eux, mais il n'y aurait visiblement pas de miracles cette fois.

L'un des snipers, perdant son sang-froid, abandonna son poste et courut vers la porte d'accès au toit la plus proche, la déverrouilla puis l'ouvrit. Le soldat fut immédiatement happé par une horde de cadavres ambulants et disparut dans la masse grouillante dans un hurlement de douleur alors qu'il recevait des dizaines de morsures.

Tous les combattants présents se retournèrent pour faire face au nombre impressionnant de zombies qui s'engouffra ensuite sur le toit. Ils mitraillèrent le point d'entrée. Plusieurs créatures s'effondrèrent, le crâne explosé par les tirs, mais étaient immédiatement remplacées par une dizaine de zombies.

Les soldats perdirent rapidement du terrain et le corps à corps devint inévitable. Plusieurs militaires succombèrent rapidement sous les morsures de leurs assaillants après avoir vainement tentés de se défendre avec la crosse de leurs armes, ce qui les plaçaient directement dans une situation de vulnérabilité idéale pour l'attaque d'une goule.

Pilla recula le plus possible en tirant de courtes rafales pour se couvrir et se retrouva acculé contre la rambarde de sécurité cerclant le toit.

Un coup d'œil paniqué autour de lui suffit pour constater qu'il était désormais isolé au milieu de ses adversaires. Les derniers survivants étaient trop absorbés par le combat pour leur survie pour s'occuper de lui.

Un ronflement de moteur provenant du ciel lui parvint et lui fit brièvement lever les yeux : l'hélicoptère qui les avaient survolé revenait accompagné d'un autre appareil de transport.

Cet instant de distraction le précipita vers sa perte. Un cadavre ambulant profita qu'il ne soit pas attentif pour mordre à plein dans son bras.

Le sergent poussa un cri de douleur et repoussa la créature d'un coup de crosse avant d'entreprendre d'enjamber la balustrade en se maudissant intérieurement de sa stupidité. Il était foutu, il le savait car sa combinaison déchirée par les dents de la chose lui révélait la marque sanglante de mâchoire de son agresseur. Deux zombies l'agrippèrent alors qu'il finissait d'enjamber la balustrade. L'un d'entre eux le mordit à la jambe et l'autre au cou. Il repoussa une nouvelle fois les assaillants, finit d'enjamber la balustrade et se tint au bord du vide.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la foule de morts massée derrière l'obstacle. Ceux-ci tendaient vainement les bras dans sa direction dans l'espoir de l'attraper mais il décida de les ignorer et regarda les appareils en phase d'approche.

Les mitrailleurs se situant à bord des engins ouvrirent le feu dans l'attroupement et balayèrent de nombreuses goules dès la première salve. Ils refirent ensuite un nouveau passage afin d'arroser l'ensemble du toit.

Pilla fut éclaboussé du fluide écarlate giclant des cadavres déchiquetés mais cela lui importait peu désormais. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et, presque machinalement, sortit son pistolet de sa gaine et plaça le canon de son arme sous son menton. Le sergent pressa la détente et bascula dans le vide sous les yeux effarés de l'équipage des aéronefs.

Son corps sans vie s'écrasa au pied du bâtiment et ses restes furent rapidement dévorés par les zombies présents dans la zone.

OOooOO

-Vous avez vu ça les gars, c'est un truc de dingue ! lança l'un des tireurs dans l'hélicoptère de transport le plus proche de la scène.

-On l'a tous vu, répondit le pilote. C'est une putain de connerie cette merde. Dommage qu'on n'aie pas de missiles à leur balancer à ces trucs. L'aviation va bientôt entrer en action pour bombarder les centres d'accueil submergés et ils ont prévu de larguer une bombe atomique sur la ville en dernier recours.

-Une bombe atomique carrément, et tous ces gens qui sont encore en vie en bas ?

-De qui parles-tu ? Ils sont déjà tous morts.

-Connerie … fit le soldat d'un air dépité alors que l'hôpital rapetissait en dessous de l'appareil.

Trois F16 passèrent en rugissant à quelques mètres de l'appareil qui fit une embardée sous l'effet du déplacement d'air.

-Connerie, répéta le tireur en observant les langues de flammes déclenchées sous les avions par le départ des missiles guidés.

OOooOO

**Fin**


End file.
